Troublesome
by MichaWida
Summary: Chrome's troublesome is making Hibari pissed off, but Hibari decided to punish her a date with himself but something bitter happen at the middle. A one shot made by me and a Singaporean nicknamed as Chromie.


She was just walking down the streets, near Namimorichuu, when she banged right into Hibari. "Itte!"

Hibari is just not paying attention to the front view because of the interesting birdies view. As he feel a sudden pain at his leg, he immediently looked up at Chrome with a glare.

"G-Gomen Cloud man!" She stuttered, while walking back slowly.

" Apologizing is not working, female pineapple. " he hissed at the girl. Feeling irritated with her hair.

"T-Then what should I do?" She was feeling scared. Whatever will Hibari do to her?

" Shave your hair and I would die happily. "

"W-What? N-No!" She was shocked. How dare he ask her to shave her beloved hair!

He smirked, " why? I always believed that the old hair of yours is much more prettier. "

"O-Old hair? W-What do you mean?"

" Do I really need to put it in our conservation? " he lifted his eyebrow.

"I-I really don't know what old hair..."

" The long hair. " he answered.

"Oh that...?" She was surprised. How did he know that she had had long hair?

He didn't give her any expressions but just a frown. The pineapple hairstyle is reminding him of that Mukuro Rokudo. So, he would spend a day stalking Chrome's profile in Vongola's Datafile.

"A-Anyways.. I really apologise for banging into you just now..."

" No fun at all, " he chuckled.

She stared at Hibari. Was he just chuckling? "C-Cloud man... D-Did you just chuckle..?"

He rolled his eyes away. " I didn't, I was derping. "

"O-Okay... I-I'll be on my way then..." She bowed.

Hibari pats her head and walks away.

She blinked. Since when did he start to touch the people he nicknamed "herbivores"?

4 seconds ago.

"E-Eh?"

Hibari would now try to be... niiiiiicer.

Hm.. Okay.. "Cloud man.. You feeling okay?"

He nodded, glaring at her. To be frank, there's someone wrong with him today.

"I-I'll be on my way..." She ran, and banged into you again. "Itte..."

Hibari grumbled, he glared at her again. " Clumsy are you? "

"G-Gomen!" She cowered in fear of him hitting her on the head with his tonfas.

He's not onto beating woman much, even though his hand is too itchy to kick her.

" Huh. "

"E-Eh..." She looked up slowly.

" Shave your hair. Now. "

"N-No!" She took off.

He grumbled, " idiot pineapple. "

She was near tears. "I'm not shaving my hair..."

" Then, shave his hair. " he crosses his arm.

"Y-You shave it!"

" How dare you raises your voice infront of me? "

"G-G-G-G-Gomen!" She cowered again.

He looks at her.

"Kyaaaa!" She hugged herself, trying to keep her frame small.

" Shave that pineapple's hair and you'll be free. " he grunted.

"Y-You shave it..."

" You. " Slight one words with a dark tone.

"I-I'm not shaving Mukuro-sama's hair..."

" Eat his head then. "

"I-I'm not a cannibal!"

" Yes you're. "

"How am I a cannibal!"

" Again, your voice. "

"Gomen!" She hides behind him.

He growled, " what can you offer now? "

"Anything not involving me, Mukuro-sama, or anyone!"

" Then state one or more than that of what can you offer. "

"U-Uh..." She started thinking.

He waits, he looks at the sky fabulously.

"Eh.. Probably... Helping you out"

" I got Tsunayoshi to help me out, " he scoffed.

"O-Oh..."

" Other else? "

"Uh... Why don't you suggest it?"

" I would happily say about Shaving, but you can't and you even raises your voice. "

" H-Haaii.. Gomen.. "

" Now, tell me again what can you offer. "

"Hm..."

Hibari lowered her lids, he get his face near to her face. " Say, hang out with me for a while. "

"H-Hai." She blushed, and backed away a bit.

" How odd, you agree with it? " he cackled.

"I-I can't? O-Okay then.."

" I didn't say you can't. " he pull her arm and starts to walk.

She smiled slightly, and followed him. "Hai."

Hibari's cheek is a bit red, he's avoiding eye contact with her.

"C-Cloud man?" She looked at his red face.

" What? " he answered.

She pointed at your cheek. "H-How come your face is red?"

" Fever. " he lied.

"Do you need medicines then?" She inquired. Doesn't carnivores never get sick?

The thing is, he's human. Not a real carnivore. Strong people can get sick too. But he lied to her. " No, " he smirked.

"Hm... Okay then..." She went back to walking beside him, still blushing. "Why is he holding my wrist...?" She muttered.

He's not going to let her go though, he looks around. He felt an eyes is staring at him. " Are you hungry? "

"Y-Yea.. A little... But I have candy, so it's okay."

" We can go to the Mapple Creep. "

"M-Mapple Creep?"

" It's a dessert. "

"O-Oh..." She slowly nodded. Just where in Namimori is that place?

" Over there, " he glances at a stall that they are standing beside.

"O-oh?" She looked at that stall.

He approach to the stall and sits on the chair. " Order whatever you want, " he lowered his lids.

"H-Hai..." She looked at the menu. Hm.. Which was the sweetest one?

Actually he never eat Mapple Creepy before, he doesn't like sweets much. But he could try it. For. Once. Now he is going to.. order a Pineapple- A blueberry with apple creep.

"E-Eto... C-Cloud man?" She called out softly.

" Call me Kyoya. " said the black haired, looking at her.

"E-Eh?!" She shrieked, making everyone stare at the both of you.

" ...Pineapple, " he sighed. Now he needs to cover of what just happened. He leaned his face agaisnt her and kisses her.

Her eyes widened. The Hibari Kyoya..is kissing her? She blinked, then blushed madly.

Hibari could sense that they just lowered their stare. Then he sits normally. " Done? " he asks her if she had already choose her favourite.

"E-Eto..." She stammered out. "T-The sweetest one looked like this one, s-so..." She picked a Pineapple with Blueberry creep.

He tick it there and slowly hand it to the waitress with a glare. The waitress began to get fidget and quickly leave.

"I-Is something wrong, Cloud man..?"

" Again, call me KYOYA. " he presses his voice. He stared at her.

"H-Hai, K-K-Kyoya-san.." She muttered out. How weird it was to call a carnivore by his first name. Hm..

He looks around, the crowd has become less. Maybe because the aura that he bring.

She looked down at her skirt, and fiddled with the hem of it.

The Mapple creep arrives. Hibari looks at them.

"A-Arigatou..." She said to the person, and picked up the spoon.

Spoon? Eating them with spoon? Chrome, what. He lifted his eyebrow at her.

She blinked. "Is something wrong...?"

" What's with the spoon? "

"W-Why? Aren't I supposed to eat it?"

He chuckled, " how pathetic. You don't have to use spoon. "

"T-Then what should I use, C- K-Kyoya-san?" She sighed. She nearly referred to him as Cloud Man again.

" Just eat it. " said the black haired.

She blinked, and nodded. "H-Hai..." Then she began to eat it.

He nibbles it.

"Hm..." She nodded in approval. "T-This is nice..."

Hibari didnt say anything but just nodded.

After awhile, she had finished hers. "This...is the sweetest thing I have ever tasted.."

Hibari seems cant eat it much. But he's about to finish it. "

She looked over at the guy opposite him, then looked at her skirt again.

" Done. "

"H-How much was mine, K-Kyoya-San?"

" Free, " he spokes.

"B-But that's impossible.."

" Nothing is impossible, " he smirked.

"Then try stapling water to a tree." She pouted.

" Sure. " he chuckled.

"Do it now then."

" Okay. " he walks to the tree and randomly staple water to the tree. Success.

She gasped. "T-Then how about making a piece of paper levitate?"

" Levitate? "

"Yes. In mid air." She smiled a little. She knew that this is a confirm impossible task.

" With a little illusion, I might could. But I hate illusions. " said the black haired.

"No using of illusions!" She pouted.

He grinned. " Fine. "

She continued pouting. "Go ahead then.

Then he do it.

She was looking at him. "E-Eh.."

He lifted his eyebrow at her.

"Y-Yes?"

" ..Strip. "

"N-Nanda?! I-I'm not going to strip!"

He chuckled, " I was joking. "

She sighed. "W-Well, I'm done eating as well... So where next?"

" Where do you want to go? " he asked back.

"Uh, well.. Probably somewhere secluded.. I prefer to be alone..." She said

" So you want to be alone? "

"Well, alone.. With you.. If Kyoya-san doesn't mind.." She smiled slightly.

He grinned a bit, being speechless.

"So you mind? Oh well.. I'll spend the rest of the day alone then..."

" Don't think about being alone here. Where do you want to go next? " he asked again.

"I did say anywhere secluded..." She muttered.

He grumbled, " you can be troublesome. "

"G-Gomen... I won't trouble you any further then..." She started to stand up and walk away.

Now she's walking away, Hibari sighed. He just did a massive crap.

She walked off, looking at the ground while putting a piece of candy into her mouth. Was she really troublesome? If she was, she will try not to run into him again.

The black haired looks for the violet haired while looking around. He growled, Chrome can be troublesome infront of her and making him very irritated but at the same, she can be adorable too. But the adorable scene is really making him sickening and happy at the same time. Hibari blinked, he chuckled. " I see, so that's what troublesome about her... "She sighed dejectedly. Oh well, guess she'll have to avoid him from now on.

He starts to feel the reaction of the creep earlier. Okay, sweet things. Now he feel urk a bit.

"I guess I should go back to Kokuyo Land... Ken and Chikusa might be worried..."

Or not. Hibari never liked those two, especially Ken. Ken is just like running amok at Chrome.

She turned, and walked in the direction of Kokuyo Land, right past the Creep stall.

Hibari walks to Chrome and immediately grips Chrome's wrist. " Oii. "

"Kyaa!" She screamed in fright, and turned around to find Hibari. "K-Kyoya-san..." She muttered. "Is there anything I can help you with...?"

" You're really troublesome, " he growled.

"I-I know... So I won't trouble you anymore..." She tried to wriggle out of his grip and walk off, but she can't.

" Heh, yes. But in a different view. " he pats as in knock Chrome's head.

"Eh? Ittai!" She rubbed her head.

" ...Baka. " he mumbled.

She blinked. "Why did you knock my head?"

" That's what will I do if you're being troublesome again. "

"That's why I won't be troublesome again! Let go.." She struggled.

" You're troublesome always make me feel irritated but at the same, you're edorebeel... Edoreebeeel.. ADORABLE. And at the same time, the adorableness is really making me going to gag but, happy. You're Edoreebeeel... Nghh, I can't pronounce it. ADORABLE. " he mumbled.

She froze. "A-Adorable?" She confirmed.

He nodded.

"W-Well..." She fidgeted around. "I-I thought you hated herbivores?"

" That's why I called you a troublesome. "

"G-Gomen... I'll try not to be troublesome anymore.."

" I had never been this talkative. " he growled, then he kisses her.

"M-Mn..." She blushed madly again, then softly kisses back.

END.


End file.
